The BrandNew Trio: Albus, Rose and Scorpius
by 7oNjA
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows, includes epilogue! This follows Harry and Ginny's son, Ron and Hemione's girl and Malfoy's son as they try to uncover the mysteries of their parents pasts. It's better than summary sounds, just read and see! Please review!
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A Brand-New Trio: Albus, Rose and Scorpius**

Albus Severus Potter was unlike any other eleven year old boy. For one thing he was definitely not normal, he was a wizard.

Albus looked exactly like his father, untidy raven black hair, large green eyes hidden behind round glasses and he was very skinny for his age. The only difference between him and his father was that, unlike his father, he had no mysterious lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

That scar also hid within it a wondrous and terrible past, a past that Albus and his siblings (an older brother named James and a little sister named Lily) knew nothing about. It was in that unknown past that held the five Potter's fame, Albus, James, Lily, Harry and Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

"But dad, what if I end up in Slytherin?" Albus whined.

"Albus, if you end up in Slytherin, than you end up in Slytherin," his father responded.

"Albus honey, there is nothing wrong with any of the houses, don't listen to what James tells you. James is only trying to make you scared," his mother said sweetly.

"Nothing wrong with Slytherin, are you kidding mom? Albus, Slytherin is full of dark wizards, if you end up in that house than you end up in Azkaban," his brother told him from across the car.

The Potters were on there way to Kings Cross Station. James would be starting his second year at Hogwarts and Albus would begin his first year.

Through the entire ride Albus had been terrifyingly asking his father what would happen if he were to be sorted into Slytherin. Every time he had asked his father had told him that it was nothing to worry about, as did his mother, but his brother was the one who made the idea of being in Slytherin terrifying. James had told him over Christmas last that Slytherin was a terrible house, that the students of Slytherin were all evil.

Albus's sister Lily had her own worries, through the ride she complained about not being able to go. Lily still had two years before she could attend her first year. Seeing her brothers leaving was killing her inside and she knew that there was not a thing she could do until she got her letter.

(a/n: this is the epilogue from Deathly Hallows, basically word for word!)

They had finally arrived at the station and all waited in the car except for Albus's father, who had gone to retrieve two trolleys for the luggage. At his fathers return, Albus loaded his trunk and his caged owl onto his own trolley. When his brother had finally loaded his things, they set off into the station.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," his father whispered to Lily.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go _now_!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as they wove their way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted over the surrounding clamor; he had resumed his argument with his brother.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" their mother said.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at Albus. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

But James caught their mother's eye and fell silent. They approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at Albus, James took the trolley from their mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said his mother.

"Not_ every_ day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote James three times a week last year," said his mother.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," his father put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, he emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said his mother reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally load. Albus could hear his Uncle Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulation, and Albus could sense that his father was quite glad of an excuse not to stop and say hello…

"I think that's them, Al," said his mother suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Albus, his father Harry, his mother Ginny, and Lily had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" his Uncle Ron asked his father. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said his Aunt Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I_ did_ Confund him," Albus heard his uncle whisper to his father, as they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said his uncle, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Albus's mother and aunt, but his uncle was no longer paying attention. Catching his father's eye, Albus saw his uncle nod covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in a sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Albus saw a white haired man standing there with his wife and son, he had a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized his pointed chin. The boy resembled his father and much and Albus resembled his father. The man caught sight of Albus's father, mother, aunt, uncle and Albus himself staring at him, he nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said his uncle under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said his aunt, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Albus's uncle, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasely would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said their mother. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he's come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said their father. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have it done with?"

"Yeah!" said his brother enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," their father said firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

His father checked his watch.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" his mother told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_…."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed, permitted their mother to kiss him, game their father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," his father told him. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

His mother kissed him good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said his father as he hugged Albus. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and his father knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

His father crouched down before him. Albus stared into his fathers green eyes, eyes that he had only received and eyes that his father had receive from his grandmother.

"Albus Severus," his father said quietly, so that nobody, but his mother, unknown to Albus, and Albus could hear; his mother was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was on the train, so as not to let Al know she was listening, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say_-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said his father.

He knew his father had never told any of them that before, Albus couldn't hide the wonder when his father told him that. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and his mother closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Albus's father.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said his Uncle Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move and Albus saw his father walk alongside it, looking at Albus through the gleaming windows. His father kept waving after him until the train rounded the corner and disappeared. (a/n:end book scene)

Albus and Rose stood rooted to the spot until the train rounded the corner. With the final glimpse of their parent's faces for many months to come, they turned on their heels and headed towards the very last compartment on the train.

As they walked down the corridor, many of the older student's faces turned towards them looking out of the glass doors as they made their way by.

"Why is everyone staring?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, Uncle Ron said everyone on the platform was staring because he's famous. I don't believe him, something else is going on," Al responded looking into another of the compartments they had passed.

The two first years had finally reached the last compartment which held their belongings alone. The two sat down looking out of the train window as multiple fields flew by.

"Do you think I should change into my robes now, seeing as how you have already?" Al asked Rose.

"I don't know. Mum says it takes about two hours to get to Hogwarts and we just left. You have plenty of time to change if you didn't feel like it just now."

Albus stood and reached into his trunk. He pulled out his new set of black robes and, making sure Rose had covered her eyes, pulled them hastily over his head.

Sitting down across from her, Al pulled out his new wand, oak, 9 3/8 inches long, phoenix feather core.

"Hmm…I wonder what kind of spells we'll learn on our first day," Albus wondered out loud.

"Well, Mum said they learned the levitating charm their first class. I expect that we'll learn just the same."

"Blimey, you sound exactly like Aunt Hermione."

"Humph, I hate when people tell me that! Mum and I are completely different!"

"If you say so."

At that same moment the blonde boy Albus had seen on the platform, opened there compartment door looks disheveled. He was pulling his trunk around and had his tawny owls cage in his hand.

The boy took a quick look at the pair, set the cage down and stuck out his hand to Albus saying, "My names Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

Al took his hand trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You think my name's funny, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Rose interjected.

Scorpius looked at her more closely, eyeing her new robes and red hair.

"You must be a Weasely," he stated more than asked.

"So what if she is?" Albus retorted.

"My father told me all about the Weasley's. All read haired and freckled. But you don't seem to have freckles. The hair is still unmistakable."

"Well it just so happens that I am a Weasley. I'm Rose Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," Rose spoke. Albus was looking at Scorpius with a glare in his eye and Scorpius had a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that. Just Scorpius is fine," he said haughtily.

"My granddad told me about your family, too. Purebloods and evil. No doubt you're the same way."

"We may be purebloods but we aren't evil, my granddad is, but my dad and I aren't," Scorpius said angrily.

Albus, who had kept quiet mostly, said, "Well, would you like to sit down? Or were you planning on standing in the doorway the entire trip?"

Scorpius entered and, with Albus's help, managed to get his trunk onto the over head rack. He sat down next to Albus and look out of the window.

The three sat quietly for a few minutes. James broke their silence when he opened the compartment door.

He entered and sat down next to Rose looking at Scorpius sternly.

"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said softly.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you Malfoy," James held out his hand.

Scorpius shook his hand momentarily and said, "Just call me Scorpius, Malfoy's my dad."

"Yeah, I know. I know all about you and your father. I know everything your father and granddad did. Don't worry, I don't hate you, I hate them," James got up and walked out without once looking at his brother or cousin.

Albus and Rose looked at each other with the same confused look on their faces. Neither had actually heard a lot about the Malfoy's.

Scorpius's face had gone even paler than it naturally was. He knew his father and granddad's actions perfectly. His granddad had continuously told him every chance he got before he was sent to Azkaban and received the Dementor's Kiss.

"Are you alright, Scorpius?" Rose asked getting up from her seat and kneeling before him. Rose looked extremely concerned as she looked up into his pale face.

"I'm fine," he whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Err…I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the sweets lady is staring at us," Al interjected.

At that moment the said women opened their compartment door and asked sweetly, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Al retrieved his money bag and got many of the snacks. He turned, dumped his goods on the seat Rose had vacated and closed the door.

"Dig in guys."

Rose stood up and sat across from Scorpius. Rose helped herself to a pumpkin pasty and Scorpius took a chocolate frog but didn't open it.

"Scorpius, you have to eat something. It's not good for a growing boy not to eat. It doesn't matter what your relatives did, it's what you make of yourself. It's how you represent yourself and redeem your family name. I don't believe that you're evil nor do I believe your father is. My mum told me that anything I hear people say about him is wrong, that he wasn't as evil as he pretended to be. She told me he was honest, charming in a cocky sort of way and did everything because he loved your grandma. She never actually told me what he did, but my mom is the smartest women alive." By this time Rose was on her knees in front of Scorpius again. It had always pained her when she saw people who were sad.

"Yeah, Scorpius. You seem like a nice bloke. Now are you going to be my mate and eat something or am I going to have to shove something down your throat?" Al asked laughing as he did so.

Scorpius looked up with a smile on his face. He wiped the tears from his face and took a big bite out of the chocolate frog he had been holding. When he finished the frog, he took out the card and looked at the magician on the front.

"Hey, look! This guy has the same name as you!" he said excitedly. He flipped the card over and read the back. "Hmm…it says he was a Headmaster of Hogwarts. He did some alchemy work with some bloke named Nicholas Flamel and battled Lord Voldemort."

"Who?" Al asked as he flipped over the card and hurriedly read the back. He turned the card over again and looked at the picture of the old man on the front who was smiling up at him and waving. "This must be one of the guys my dad told me about."

Rose took the card and studied it momentarily. "What did your father tell you about him?"

"Not much, just that I'm named for him and some other Headmaster."

"Wow, I wonder why your dad never told you about him."

"So, who is this Lord Volde-thingy you mentioned earlier?" Al asked Scorpius.

"Lord Voldemort. He was the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He hated mudbloods and muggles, and would torture and kill them any time he got the chance. My granddad said that he was the best person he had ever met."

"Torture and kill, that's awful!" Rose said thinking of her muggle-born mother.

"So, what ever happened to him?" Al asked.

"I don't know, granddad always got too upset at that point to tell me if he was still alive or not. He'd always storm around yelling about how, one day, he was going to kill some bloke named Harry something."

"Harry Potter?" Al asked hesitantly.

"That's the name!" Scorpius practically shouted out.

"Oh my!" a stunned Rose said.

Scorpius looked at the both of them quizzically. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Albus Potter," Al said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh."

The trio sat silently for most of the rest of the train ride. Each thought about what the possible meaning of everything they had just found out, could mean.

Rose had taken out a thick volume from her trunk and began to read avidly. Soon she was whispering little oh's and wow's.

When she had finally closed the book, she turned the two boys and said, "I think I know what's going on. It says here in 'Hogwarts: A History' that Albus Dumbledore was a legendary figure in the wizarding world. He had many contributions to the current knowledge wizard's posses and had a great influence over the entire wizarding world. He was offered the position of Minister of Magic multiple times, but each time he refused. He was the longest raining Headmaster and also the most mysterious. It wasn't until his death twenty years ago that people learned about his childhood, most people just knew that he had been in Gryffindor when he was a student at Hogwarts. Turns out that after his murder, his murderer became the Headmaster of Hogwarts under unmentionable circumstances. Guess what the name of his murderer, ex-teacher's name was," Rose paused for only a second. "His name was Severus Snape."

"Severus?" Al asked.

"Yes! Al can't you see, Uncle Harry named you after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, a hero and a murderer!"

"But my dad said I was named after two Headmasters-"

"I said that Severus had become Headmaster under 'unmentionable circumstances'."

"-and one of them was in Slytherin-"

"Severus was the Head of the Slytherin House and potions master."

"-and that that man was the bravest man he had ever met."

"Oh, well, I guess he could have been brave."

"My dad wouldn't name me after a murderer! And there's no question about it!"

"I know, Al. But, well, I don't know. Maybe this Severus guy did something extremely brave, and your dad didn't know that he had murdered the previous Headmaster."

"Not a chance, my dad named me after that Headmaster too."

"Oh, yeah."

"Snape was a traitor," whispered Scorpius softly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rose.

"My granddad always talked about a guy named Snape being a traitor to the Dark Lord. Snape was a, well, you know what he was."

"Maybe they only think that this Severus guy killed Albus."

"No, Al. It says right here that Severus used the killing curse on him on the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts."

"How can they know that? Were they there?"

"No," Scorpius said.

Rose turned to look at Scorpius, "How do you know that?"

"My granddad told me that no one saw what happened except for a couple of Death Eaters-"

"Who?"

"Followers of Lord Voldemort. Well only some Death Eaters were there and," Scorpius looked at Al for a moment before saying, "your dad."

"My dad?" Al said.

"Your dad and my dad saw Snape kill Dumbledore. I always got yelled at when I asked my father about it, so I don't know if my granddad was telling the truth."

"Our fathers were there? But, why?"

"I don't know. My dad overheard my granddad telling me and threw him out. He told me not to listen to such foolish stories. He never actually told me if they were real or not."

"Wow! Well there's only one way we can find out what no one will tell us. We have to look in the library," Rose said after the compartment had been quiet for some time.

"Don't tell me, your mums name is Hermione Granger isn't it?"

"Yes, yes of course. Why?"

"My dad told me about her too. He said that she was the most brilliant witch of all time and most powerful too. He told me stories of how your fathers and mine would get into fights in the hallway and that your mum would stop them by screaming about breaking rules and getting detention."

"Sounds like Aunt Hermione to me," Al said laughing hysterically almost falling onto the compartment floor.

"So, Al. What's your mum's name?"

"Ginny."

"Weasley I take it."

"Yes."

The three just looked at each other. None said a word as the train began to slow down at Hogsmeade Station. They grabbed their trunks and owls and made their way towards a gigantic black figure who was yelling out over their heads, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!"


	2. Professors Who!

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter not only to those who have reviewed thus far, but to my grandfather Arden (whose name appears here) and my little sister Avery (who's named after our grandfather) who's annoying me right now by crying for a reason I do not know. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means so much to me that you like this story. Well on we go!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Professors Who?!

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way!" the booming voice of Hagrid sounded over the many heads of the Hogwarts students. As Albus, Rose and Scorpius neared him, after first putting their trunks and owls with the heap of others on the platform, Hagrid beamed down at the trio. "Yer doin' fine I hope Albus an' Rose. Who's this young feller?" Hagrid said looking into Scorpius's pale face.

"Hi Hagrid!" Al and Rose chimed in together before Al said, "Hagrid, this is Scorpius Malfoy, just met him on the train."

Scorpius smiled weakly at the half-giant. Fear was etched into every line of the young boys face. It was clear to Al that Scorpius had never met anyone quite like Hagrid, then again, who had ever?

Hagrid looked down at the tiny first year before cheerily saying, "How yer doin' Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked at Al and Rose before hesitantly saying, "Hi."

"Well," Hagrid said beaming at the rest of the first years who had finally gathered around his looming figure, "we aught to be off now. We're goin' ter the boats. Follow me this way."

Al, Rose and Scorpius were the first of the new students to follow Hagrid. The twenty-nine other first years followed very reluctantly after the four in the lead.

The first years all followed Hagrid a short way through the Forbidden Forest, occasionally you could here gasps and quiet screams coming from the girls who were startled by a shadow or thought they had seen one of the various creatures who call the forest their home. When they had made their way out of the darkness they came upon the far side of the lake, its waters softly rippling from unseen creatures and the soft blowing wind. Reflected upon the surface were the tiny sparkling lights of the castle they slowly were making their way towards. From a distance Hogwarts seemed more like a black mass than a school, the tiny pinpoint lights the only human inhabitation recognition of the object ahead of them.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius had gotten into a boat together with only one other student. None talked in fear of breaking some rule and having the giant squid come lunging out at them. Al had heard from his father that one unlucky boy had fallen into the lake during their boat ride and had been rescued by the squid. Even knowing this did not take away the bubble guts he was now feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When they had finally reached the other side of the lake, the first years hastily got out of the boats, many were shivering in the cold night air. They looked from one to the other in terrified glances as they trod across the grass to the large oak doors of the school.

When Albus walked into the entry way of the school he was momentarily blinded from the glaring lights. The darkness had washed over all of them leaving them vulnerable to the candles hanging on the walls.

When all of the first years had entered, a figured stepped out of the shadows and dismissed Hagrid from their presence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Longbottom. When I tell you so, we will enter through those doors into the Great Hall. Now, silence until I tell you we will enter."

Al smiled up into the familiar face of his fathers' friend. He remembered the first time he had met Neville, he had been three and it had been his birthday. Neville had come unexpectedly to the house and had told Al's parents that he was replacing Professor Sprout as the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Al could also remember the gift Neville had given him, a miniature Firebolt, just like his fathers favorite broom. Albus had ridden the mini-Firebolt everywhere; he could vaguely remember trying to run over his Aunt Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. He could remember how his father had laughed for nearly an hour, when he had finally stopped he had told Al that he had done that to a cat he had had when he was younger. His father had opened an old photo album and showed him the picture of his first birthday. Al was surprised at how much he looked like his father. Neville's gift was the best thing that he had ever received, Al still had the tiny broom, and it was screwed to his bedroom wall after the magic had worn out of it.

After standing in the front hall for what seemed like a century, Professor Longbottom ushered the thirty-two tiny students into the Great Hall. The hall was enormous; the ceiling was barely visible past a group of clouds that had formed in the night. Four long tables had been positioned across the hall. It was in the middle aisle, made by these tables, that Al and the rest of the first years walked. The older students looked over the tiny group with slight amusement. When they saw Albus and Rose, whispers began to spread across the once silent hall.

Upon reaching the end of the aisle, the first years huddled into a close knit group. From their position, they had the perfect view of all of the teachers sitting a fifth table before them. Al looked over the group recognizing only a few of them, he had saw these few when they had stopped by at his house, on occasion, to talk to his father about something that Al and his siblings had never been told. Al and a few other first years noticed an empty seat next to the woman in the center who Al knew to be the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. The vacant chair did not belong to Professor Neville, who sits next to Hagrid; it was for an unknown teacher to the first years as well as the rest of the students and teachers in the hall. Another empty chair sat close to Professor Longbottom's. The vacancies were both curious and mysterious at the same time.

"Now, when I call your name, you are to sit upon this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When you are sorted you are to sit a the table of the House accordingly," Professor Longbottom stated before calling the first name off of the parchment he had pulled from the depths of his robes, "Arsin, Arden!"

Arden was pushed by his friends upon the stool, Professor Longbottom place the hat on his head, and after a few seconds, the hat shouted out, "Hufflepuff!"

The second table from the right side of the hall erupted in an enormous torrent of screams as Arden Arsin took his seat. After a few claps on the back and congratulations, the noise died down waiting for the next name.

Albus wasn't listening to the next sorting because he had felt trembling coming from Scorpius. He looked back at his new found friend and whispered softly, "What's wrong with you?"

Scorpius, whose voice was wavering incredibly, was able to get out, "What if I'm in Slytherin like my father? I don't want to be!"

"Don't worry. If you really don't, then you won't be. My dad told me that he was able to choose the house he wanted to go in. It's the choices we make that define us, not the choices of our parents."

Just as Al stopped talking Professor Longbottom yelled out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The entire hall gasped as they looked at the miniature version of Malfoy. They had all grown up hearing how terrible this pureblood family was and how involved they had been with Lord Voldemort. The Slytherin table looked at each other with glee, not only were they going to receive a death eaters son, but the son of a well known death eater who had been able to get away with the murders he had committed.

Al could here tiny snips of conversations that had begun across the hall.

"Malfoy!"

"The death eater's son?"

"He'll definitely be in Slytherin!"

"The evil, manipulative…"

"How could they let _him_ come to Hogwarts after what his father did?"

Professor Longbottom placed the tattered old hat atop Scorpius's blonde hair. The hat had fallen down covering his eyes and Scorpius's lips trembled with fear. Minutes passed by and the hat had yet to pick a house for the boy. Then, out of the blue, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

No clapping came for this sorting, everyone thought that the Sorting Hat had played a trick on them and they began to laugh. How on earth could a Malfoy be placed in Gryffindor? All of the Malfoy's previous had been in Slytherin; Scorpius's father had been the prince of Slytherin in his day.

After a few hesitant minutes the feeble laughing came to a halt. The students looked from each other to the tiny boy who had taken off the hat and had slowly made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius's face was tinged pink and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. He had sat down at one of the eight empty seats and was looking down at his polished black shoes.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat before calling out, "Potter, Albus!"

The quiet that had blanketed the hall after Scorpius's sorting broke like a spell that had been lifted.

As Al made his way up the small set of stairs to the stool, he heard many yell out, "As in _Harry_ _Potter's_ son?"

"_Another _Potter?"

"Wow he looks _just_ like his father!"

Albus sat on the stool. Looking around the hall at his fellow students, Al saw how mesmerized they were by him, but for what he had no idea. With a quick glimpse of the Gryffindor table, Al saw his brothers encouraging smile as the Sorting Hat was slipped over his head.

"Well, well, well, I see we have another Potter," a voice said in Al's ear. "Let's see, ah just like your father, plenty of courage and loyalty to your friends."

"Please don't put me in Slytherin, please don't," Al thought.

"No Slytherin? I thought not, well let's see. Ah, Weasley too," the Sorting Hat stopped talking for a moment before it screamed out, "Gryffindor!" (a/n: no surprise there, huh? #;-D)

Al ripped the old hat off of his head and practically ran to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down next to Scorpius, James walked over to him and said, "I _knew_ you were going to be in Gryffindor you slimy git. How could it not with mum and dad as our parents? Well, well done little bro!" With a clap on the back James returned to his seat.

The entire Gryffindor table was screaming at the top of its lungs repeatedly, "We got _two_ Potter's!"

No one paid any attention as the next first years were sorted; they were still stunned that not only had a Malfoy been sorted to Gryffindor but also another Potter.

The tiny whispered conversations stopped when Professor Neville called out the last name, "Weasley, Rose!"

"A Weasley!"

"Wow! It's like another version of twenty-five years ago!"

"Isn't she a Weasley-Granger?"

Some students began to whisper these and other astonished sentences and questions.

The hat sat upon Rose's head for barely a second before it screamed out, "Gryffindor!"

Rose, unlike all of the rest of the first years, elegantly took off the hat and walked slowly down the stares. She smiled at all of the older students as she passed them making her way to sit next to her cousin.

Professor Neville had taken the Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall through a door directly behind the teachers table. When he had returned, Professor McGonagall stood up ushering for silence.

When her wish was met she began to speak, "Welcome, to all of you, old and new, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, before we begin our meal, let me introduce to you two new teachers, Professors Potter and Weasley."

Al's, Rose's and James's heads snapped up out of the conversation they had begun. The three looked up towards the teachers table. From the door behind the table Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley walked out, they beamed at the students before taking there seats.

"Professor Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts part of this year due to Professor Payns's temporary leave of absence. Please join me in welcoming this last minute arrival," Professor McGonagall paused while the students and teachers welcomed Ginny to the staff. "Now, Professor Weasley will be taking over for Professor Binns as the History of Magic teacher. Professor Binns has been unable to make it back this year due to certain circumstances. Welcome Professor Weasley to Hogwarts," Hermione received a deafening applause from the astounded students. No student could actually believe that one of the main people who defeated Lord Voldemort would be teaching them the most boring subject ever created.

Al and James looked up at their mother in disbelief, how on earth could she accept this teaching job without even telling them that she would? Although James was completely mortified at this news, Al was extremely happy because he wouldn't have to face Hogwarts without anyone to help him. Al had already known that James would avoid him at all costs and that James would be hanging around with his own friends.

Rose, on the other hand, acted indifferent at the news. Although she was surprised at first, she had a glimmer of a memory where she had overheard her parents talking about the possibility of her mother coming to teach at Hogwarts. Her father didn't like the idea completely because that would mean her mother would be spending majority of her time at Hogwarts, leaving her dad alone with her little brother Hugo. Her father had argued the point that she had already had a very well paying job as head of the Magical Law Enforcement agency at the newly revised Ministry of Magic. But Rose knew that her mother did not care about money, all her mother had ever dreamed of was being able to teach the next generation what she knew and what she had been through.

"You aren't acting all too surprised that mum and Aunt Hermione are teaching," James said looking at Rose rather sternly.

"Well you're acting as if it's the worst thing in the world. It was obvious that they eventually would be teaching. It was inevitable actually. Mum and Aunt Ginny have been talking about teaching since before we were even thought of," Rose responded in her know-it-all sort of way.

"You knew that they would be teaching?" Albus finally piped in.

"Well, not exactly. I heard mum and dad talking about it a while back, dad was furious that mum was even considering it. I never actually heard whether or not mum had decided on coming or not. Well from the looks of it she decided to."

"And why hadn't you told me this. I'm never going to be able to live here with mum. She's never going to leave me alone. Oh, I can't imagine what people are going to say about me having my mum and aunt teach me and every one else. Kill me now and save me the humiliation!"

"Oh stop being over dramatic James! Grow up and gain some intelligence while you still can!"

As James and Rose were arguing, the empty golden plates and goblets that stood before them began to fill with various foods and drinks. Helping themselves to everything in reach, Al, Rose, James and a silent Scorpius began to eat with precision. When the turkey, stuffing, various puddings and other foods were gone, the plates were filled with the most delectable desserts. Without the knowledge of any of them, Ginny and Hermione had walked up behind them.

"How is everything?" Ginny asked her two boys.

Al jumped at the sound of his mother's voice coming from behind him. He turned around and looked up into the face he had seen everyday since the day he was born.

"It's great mum! They cook better than Grandma Weasley!" Al said with a mouth full of spotted dick. (a/n: it's a British dessert people, get your minds out of the gutter!)

"I wouldn't let her catch you saying that mister," she said bending down and kissing the top of his head.

"Mum don't, you're my _professor_, remember?"

"Yes dear. So how are you James?" she asked looking at her oldest son.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to ruin my life? Why didn't you say you were going to take over the one place we had away from you and dad? Why mum, why?" James asked in a stern accusatory way.

"James! Don't you dare speak to me like that! I'm not ruining your life; I'm only going to be here for a few months until Professor Payns returns."

"Hi mum!" Rose said in the pause that had descended upon this group.

"Hi baby. How are you doing so far sweetie?" Al's aunt asked her only daughter.

"I'm fine. Mum this is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," the eleven year old pointed out the blonde boy who was sitting between her and Al.

"Hi Scorpius. How are you doing?"

"Mm fine," Scorpius mumble into his food.

Hermione looked at her daughter questionably who only shrugged at the weird behavior of her new friend.

"Well, its best we be off, enjoy the desserts. Don't eat too much dears and make sure you get plenty of rest because classes start tomorrow," Al's mum said before she grabbed his aunts arm and lead her back up to the staff table.

"What's wrong now Scorpius?" Rose asked turning to the boy in question with an exasperated huff.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said without even looking up at her.

"It isn't nothing, something must be bothering you and either you voluntarily tell us or Rose is going to hex you into next year," Al said looking at his new mysterious friend.

"Hex?!" Scorpius asked finally looking up at the pair.

"Yes, hex. I've read enough in our books to be able to cast the Bat-Bogey Hex. Now, tell us or I'll send bat-bogeys at you," Rose said looking rather superior due to her knowledge.

"Well…it's just…I'm afraid to find out what my father will say when he finds out that I'm in Gryffindor and not Slytherin," the boy said as he scuffed his foot on the stone floor.

"My dad told me that it doesn't matter what House you end up in. All it means is that that house is going to end up with a better wizard than it would have without you," Al said as he patted Scorpius on the back.

"Exactly, Al. Scorpius, Gryffindor is so much better now that it has you. Don't fret over what your father will say, just be happy that you're in a House that you already have friends in. Just think about all of the muggle-borns in the other houses who don't know anyone. Think about how bad it is for them, being thrown into an entirely new world without anyone to help them or be friends with."

"You're right, but I _know_ my father is going to be furious. If my granddad were still alive I just know he would come up here and kill me. This is horrible, how did this happen?" he said rather defeated.

"Oh just shut up! Did you really want to be in Slytherin? Before you were even sorted you were terrified at being in Slytherin, what'd you do change your mind in ten minutes?" Rose practically yelled at him.

"Will you stop yelling at me? No, I didn't want to be in Slytherin, but I know my father wanted me to. I don't know how I'm going to be able to face him at Christmas. You just don't understand, my father was so set on me being the Slytherin prince for my time here just like he was. He's going to be so ashamed to have to admit to his all of his friends that his only son is a gallant Gryffindor."

"You'll be perfectly fine, I know you will. You didn't get into Gryffindor just because you asked; you show the true qualities of this House. Scorpius, you can be brave enough to face your father, I know you can. Don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine," to give the discouraged boy hope, Rose leaned over and gave Scorpius a kiss. Al looked completely stunned that his cousin would do that.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" James yelled at Rose.

"Oh get over it James, it's not as if it meant anything," Rose automatically felt guilty for saying this, Scorpius's face had gone from completely blissful to completely appalled. "Scorpius, I didn't mean it. You're a great bloke, it's just, well, we aren't exactly dating, are we?"

"Right," Scorpius said rather angrily.

"Please don't start fighting you two. We all need each other to get through this school," Al pleaded with the two.

"Kiss my cousin again, and I'll make sure you never do anything ever again," James told Scorpius. "Just wait till I tell Granddad Weasley what you did, he's going to be so mad at you!"

"Don't you dare James Potter!"

"You can't stop me!"

"James, don't even start in on her, you remember what Aunt Hermione did to Uncle George when he tied a firework to Crookshanks's tail?" Al looked at his brother.

James did not reply to his younger brother, he simply got up and walked to the other end of the table. But it was not before he looked at Scorpius, mentally throwing daggers at the young boy.

"Now, will you two make up? I won't stand being in between the two of you as you fight," Al paused for a moment, "Rose you're my best cousin, Scorpius you're the best bloke I've met here, please don't fight. I won't choose between you two."

Rose and Scorpius only looked at each other for a moment before turning away and resuming the eating of their desserts. Albus gave up reluctantly on trying to get the two to talk, he returned to his own food and took his fill.

When the noise in the Great Hall began growing dramatically, the food disappeared off of the plates and Professor McGonagall stood up from the staff table.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal. Now, only a few more words will be said before I send you to your common rooms for bed," she paused in her speech only momentarily. "First years should now that the forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly off limits to all students. Quidditch tryout information can be found on your common room boards. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that forbidden items are listed on a piece of parchment outside of his office; anything on that list will be confiscated immediately. And now, off to bed all of you. Rest well, for tomorrow we begin our classes. You are dismissed," she sat back down and watched as the prefects gathered the first years to show them the way to the common rooms.

"Gryffindor first years," a male voice came from the other end of the long Gryffindor table, "please come this way." When the eight new Gryffindors had made their way toward the boy he said, "Now, follow me and don't get lost."

The boy, who had long brown hair and deep blue eyes and who was quite lanky and geekish, spun around quickly and walked out of the Great Hall. The first years practically ran to catch up to him.

Once out of the Great Hall, the Gryffindors made their way up a large marble staircase onto the first floor. Soon they found themselves in the main stairway of Hogwarts.

The female prefect who was rather skinny and blonde told them about the moving staircases, "You want to watch where you are going because the staircases like to change. One minute you can find yourself going the right way and the next you can be on the other side of the school. Now, it will take some time to get the hang of it, but once you try the stairs out for a while you will have no problems with them changing."

The male prefect, who later told them his name was Peter, led them up one of the staircases. On the walls near the staircases were hundreds of various sized pictures where the inhabitants were moving freely. The two muggle-born Gryffindors gasped at the pictures. The other six, who had either grown up in a strictly wizard house or had seen a wizard photo before, took no notice to the portraits of various wizards and witches.

When they had finally reached the corridor in which the Fat Lady was, Al and the other first years were quite out of breath. Each could barely stifle a yawn as Peter told them the password, "Devils Snare."

The Fat Lady swung forward showing them a tunnel in the wall that led to the comfortable looking Gryffindor common room. The fire was crackling merrily in its hearth bathing the entire room with its soft orange light. Various armchairs were spread throughout the room with coffee tables thrown in here and there.

"Now the boys will go up these stairs to the boys' dormitories, the girls through these," the female prefect, Elizabeth, said pointing out the stairs as she talked. "The doors are labeled with the year numbers, but you will go straight to the top dormitories. You will find that your belongings are already place at the end of your beds. Now, it's time for bed, upstairs you go!"

Saying a swift goodnight to Rose, Al and Scorpius made their way up to their dormitory. Al was the first up the stairs and opened the door. Four four-poster beds were spread out by the windows. Each bed had crimson curtains that allowed the occupant privacy during sleep and had a nightstand next to each bed.

Al walked across the floor and found his trunk at the end of the middle bed farthest from the door. He opened his trunk and swiftly pulled out his night clothes. Pulling his black school robes over his head, he got ready for bed and lied down in his four-poster.

"Goodnight Scorpius," he said before pulling his curtains shut.

"Goodnight Al, see you in the morning," Scorpius replied, following his words, Al could here the squeaking of the boy's curtains being closed on the bed next to him.

Just before Albus fell asleep, he looked up at one of the posts of his bed and could barely make out the words that had been scratched on it by one of its previous occupants.

The words read, "This was once the bed of Harry Potter."

Al fell asleep that night feeling closer to his father than ever before. If you would have looked into his bed, you would have seen Albus asleep with a large smile planted on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked the newest chapter in my story, well it feels more like a book to me. I'll speed it up just as soon as I find my direction. Well read and review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you would like to see and what you want me to try and stay away from.


	3. First Day

A/N: I so very sorry for how long it has been since my last update. Work and stuff has been getting in my way. I just graduated high school in 2008 so I had a bunch of college stuff to get sorted out and now I'm a college freshman trying to get used to being on my own. I really am truly sorry for the wait of like…two years. I had this chapter written and didn't even realize it until well just now. Please, those of you from previous years, stay with this story because I'm definitely not finished yet!

Now, let's pick up where we left off last… might I remind some of you that Albus, Rose, Scorpius and James had just found out the Hermione and Ginny were both going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: First Day

Al woke up early the next morning with many new ideas rolling around his head. As he dressed to begin school, he thought of all of the things he had just discovered and what he still had to search for. He knew his search would be long and tiresome, but the prospect of what he could find out was very promising.

As Al finished dressing, Scorpius awoke in the bed next to him. With a giant yawn and a "Good morning Al," Scorpius rolled out of bed and began to dress in rapid speed.

As the two made their way down the stairs towards the common room, Rose joined them. She was fully dressed and had a bright smile on her face letting all see her in her usual cheeriness.

The common room was bathed in the soft golden light of the rising sun as the trio made their way towards the portrait door. The light cast soft shadows that clung to the walls and the portraits of ex-Gryffindors. A new fire had been kindled in the hearth during the night by one of the various house elves who had picked up the few pieces of scratch parchment that had been left there the night before.

The portrait of the fat lady swung open as they entered the hole behind it. The hallway beyond was still dark because the light had not yet pierced the thick windows. As they walked, they cast long shadows across the floor and walls. Every few yards, they came across a stray student who, like themselves, had awakened for an early breakfast.

They made their way down to the Great Hall in silence, thoughts of the previous day still looming in their minds. They wore away, little by little, the last drags of sleepiness as they walked.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, they noticed that they were basically the only students up. A few teachers could be seen pell-mell along the teachers table at the head of the hall. Al and his two companions headed towards the Gryffindor table to eat.

Al had dug into his plate of eggs graciously by the time the rest of the school had made their way down. The noise level of the hall, which had started out extremely quiet, was beginning to rise to an almost deafening roar. Just as it seemed like the walls were going to fall, the heads of houses stood and made their way to the heads of their houses' tables to pass out the schedules for the coming year.

It took Professor McGonagall several minutes to make her way to Albus. In that time span, Al, Rose and Scorpius had begun to talk of what they might be expecting this year.

"Ahhh…let's see, P..P..P..Oh, here it is, Potter, Albus S.," McGonagall said as she flipped through the many schedules. "Weasley, Rose, and Malfoy, Scorpius. There you go; now you will be reporting to your first lesson in fifteen minutes, try not to be late. I know Professor Longbottom frowns upon that kind of thing." Professor McGonagall made her way to the next group of awaiting students as the trio inspected their new schedules.

"Let's see," Rose said in her know-it-all voice, "Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, lunch, double Charms with the Slytherins and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw again. Not bad for our first day."

"Not bad? You have GOT to be kidding me, Professors Longbottom, Potter, Flitwick and the Headmistress. I have my mum!" Albus burst out.

"I'm so glad that you're excited to see me," his mother said from right behind him. She had walked up just in time to hear his tirade.

"Mum! I-I didn't m-mean it. I swear!"

"You better not swear and I know that you're embarrassed. I'll only be here for a short while, just be happy that you get to see me and your father."

"Dad's coming?" he asked in disbelief.

"He's coming to help me with a few of my classes, for demonstration purposes."

"Demonstration? Do you mean Uncle Harry is going to let you stun him in class today?" asked Rose tentatively.

"I won't stun him, well only if he lets his guard down. But, you will have to find out what's going on in class today. Well I have to get going, oh and Albus next time, brush your hair when you get out of bed. I will not let you go running around this school making a mockery of your father and me. See you in class." With that, she strode down the Great Hall and exited.

"Oh no, we have got to go! We're going to be late and on our first day!"

The three jumped out of their seats and ran out of the hall and out of the front doors. They jumped down the front stairs and ran down the green lawn that stretched out before the castle.

The Herbology greenhouses lay to the right of the front doors and just before the Forbidden Forest. Their fellow Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws had all gathered in front of greenhouse one by the time they approached, just minutes shy of being late.

Everyone was whispering about what they would be doing in their first class of the day and didn't notice Professor Longbottom walk up behind them. The noise level of the excited first years was deafening.

"Ok, settle down class," Professor Longbottom said rather loudly. "We'll be going into greenhouse one in just a few moments. First, I want you all to be careful, there are many different species of plants and I don't want you hurting any of them which, in result, would hurt you or one of your classmates. Second, don't fool around in the greenhouse, as I said before it can be very dangerous. Now, follow me," Professor Longbottom said as he made his way towards the greenhouse door. He pulled a set of dirty keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

Albus walked into the greenhouse without a second thought. The rest of his classmates were rather hesitant and only followed his lead when Rose and Scorpius entered.

The greenhouse was muggy and smelled of dragon dung. On the tables in the center there were about thirty tiny trees. These trees quivered occasionally in their pots as if they were readjusting themselves to a more comfortable position. The bark of these trees was grey with black streaks running horizontally. The leaves were so green they were turning a dark purple and were all shaped like large green diamonds.

"Hurry, hurry," the Professor said as the last student entered. "Today we will be trimming our collection of these trees. Next week we will re-pot them, but today is all about guaranteeing the trees will survive when we do repot them." Professor Longbottom paused just a moment as he put thick leather gloves on. "Now, I want all of you to put on the set of leather gloves you bought, not the dragon hide gloves, you won't need those for a while." The students wrestled with their bags as they tried to retrieve their gloves. When the last students had put theirs on, Professor Longbottom spoke again, "When I tell you to, you will grab the clippers that are in front of you and proceed to gently cut off the dead parts of the trees. You will do just this," he said as he grabbed his own clippers and started snipping at a tiny tree. The leaves he snipped off hung in the air, not one fell to touch the dirty table. "Can anyone tell me why the leaves won't fall?"

Roses hand shot up into the air, her face was lit up and her hand was quivering in excitement. The other students looked completely dumbfounded at the question and tree.

"Ah…Ms. Weasley, I thought you might know. Let's have it," Professor Longbottom smiled at her.

"Well, for anyone who has read Beginners Herbology they would know that the reason why the leaves won't fall is that these aren't just ordinary trees, their gravity resistant trees. Not only will the trunk of the tree never fall over, but the leave won't fall off either. Even if the leaves are cut or have died, they remain on or hovering by the tree. It was also quite obvious the moment I walked in and saw the trees. The horizontal strips are unusual to other trees but it can happen on accident, but the diamond shaped leaves clearly identifies them. Matthew Leavensky, the man who invented these trees in Nepal, made it a very clear point to keep complete control of these trees by wizards by making them so easy to recognize. The leaves only grow on gravity resistant trees, so if any wizard notices them in a muggle inhabited area they can call the Ministry of Magic to remove these trees or else they would be liable for the breach of the Statute of Secrecy," Rose finished quite out of breath. Her entire speech, memorized from the textbook, was said in a single breath.

"Very good, Ms. Weasley, Ten points to Gryffindor," the Professor said with a large smile. "Now, follow what I just did and begin clipping."

Albus, Rose and Scorpius grabbed for a tree before Professor Longbottom had finished his sentence. Al grabbed his clippers and started to work. Each student would have about two trees they would have to prune.

As they began work, the students began to talk about frivolous thing.

"You've been rather quiet this morning Scorpius," Rose said.

"You have, what's wrong?" Al asked as he snipped off a leaf.

"Nothing, there's just nothing to talk about," Scorpius said rather moodily as he hacked off a few leaves.

"There is obviously something wrong. You definitely weren't like this yesterday. What happened, is it something to do with your father?" Rose asked as she stopped pruning her plant and turned to look at the blonde boy.

"It doesn't matter. Things happen every day, and nothing can change that."

"Scorpius, I just know something is wrong. You can't always hold everything inside. You're going to hurt yourself sometime or worse, someone else that you don't want to hurt."

"Just leave me alone Rose! I can handle things on my own, it's not like I'm a baby!" he replied angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you're not a baby, and I don't treat you like one. Maybe it's you who treats you like a baby; you keep yourself down as if that's the only way you can live! You're not your father or granddad, you are an individual. If you treat yourself like one, you won't be so grumpy all of the time!" Rose said, Scorpius having finally touched a thin cord.

Scorpius stared at her angrily, and then stomped away to another group of students.

"Well done on that one," Al said in disbelief to his cousin.

"I didn't say anything that he didn't need to hear. He needs to grow up. He also needs to recognize us as friends, that he can tell us anything. I won't have someone so depressing around me," Rose turned on her heal and walked away to talk to another Gryffindor girl leaving Albus standing at the table alone.

The trio spent the last few minutes of Herbology away from each other. When class ended they fell into step with one another and headed for the castle.

When the group of first years reached the front hall, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors split. The Ravenclaws headed down to the dungeon for Potions as the Gryffindors walked up the large marble stairs to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Al, Rose and Scorpius were the first to enter the classroom. The grey walls were covered in portraits of famous wizards and witches from the 13th century to the 20th century. The trio took seats in the front of the class. They placed their bags on the floor after taking out their book, Defensive Spells.

As the bell rang, Professor Potter walked in from a door located behind her desk. The students hushed immediately and many looked at her awed.

"We will start today with learning some basic spells. Open your books to page eight," the Professor paused as the rustling of pages began. She smiled when she caught Al's eye before she began again, "The most common defensive spell is the Shield Charm. When used properly, you can protect yourself from most curses and hexes. Does anyone know which spells this does not work against?"

Rose was, again, the first to raise her hand.

"The only spells it does not work against is the Unforgivable Curses."

"Very good. Do you know why it doesn't work?"

"It will not work because the Unforgivable Curses are enforced with dark magic, something as simple as a Shield Charm cannot repeal dark magic. It isn't strong enough, nor is it powerful enough," Rose finished and smiled brightly.

"Very much like your mother you are. Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for that perfect answer," Professor Potter smiled down at Rose. "Now, in order to achieve this spell you have to maintain perfect control of your magic. When you have done so you hold your wand out firmly and say _Protego_! Let's try without wands first. On the count of three firmly say _Protego_. One, two, three!"

Shouts of _Protego_ could be heard around the room. Each student was determined to make the spell work on their first try, in order to impress their Professor.

"Take out your wands now and give it a go."

Albus picked up his wand and pointed it at nothing in particular. With a shout of _Protego_ he raised his wand. Nothing happened on his first try, nor his second and not even his third.

None of the other students had even managed a wisp of a blue shield. Getting discouraged, they half-heartedly said the spell not caring if it would work or not.

"This is hopeless, no one can do this. What's the point of being here if none of us can do the magic?" Scorpius said finally giving up completely.

"We're not supposed to get it. None of the Professors think we can do any type of magic our first day, or our first time at any of it. It is basic knowledge that no one can do magic their first time," Rose said just before she gave the spell another go.

"But what about the loads of stuff we could make happen before?" Al said looking sideways at his cousin.

"That was all controlled by our feelings. This isn't based off of feeling; it's based off of practice. Don't you two get it, the more we practice the better we'll get at using our controlled magic?" she asked looking at her two companions.

"Glad we have you around, aren't we Al?" Scorpius said grinning at him.

"Yeah, it's loads more fun."

"If you think you're so good at this, why don't you show us how it's done?"

"If you insist," Rose picked up her wand which she had laid on her desk. Pointing it tentatively at the front of the classroom, she said the spell. Out to the tip of her wand came a clear blue cloud-like substance which rounded just enough to completely protect Rose from any spell which might me cast her way.

"Well, look at this, Ms. Weasley's done it. Very well then, fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Professor Potter said. "If anyone else can get it, they will receive five house points."

Al and Scorpius looked at each other. Picking up their wands, the pair began working feverishly at the spell. A few attempts brought the two full results. Just like Rose, they produced full shields.

"You can stop now!" called out the Professor. "I've seen six Gryffindors and four Hufflepuffs produce a shield. That's thirty points to Gryffindor and twenty to Hufflepuff. Very good class. Now, let me show you how effectively this charm can work against spells. Mr. Potter, you can join us now," Al looked at his mother for a moment before he noticed someone entering the classroom from the door behind the Professors desk.

Albus smiled brightly when he saw his father. He didn't realize until that moment how much he truly missed being at home, even if it was only after one night.

His father walked to stand next to his mum at the front of the classroom. He looked out over their heads before nodding in hello.

The other students in the classroom had broken out in excited whispers when they saw Al's dad.

"I can't believe it's really Harry Potter!"

"He's really here in front of us!"

"Wait until I tell my mum that I got to see Harry Potter in person!"

Albus looked questionably back at his fellow students. He still had no idea why people continued to act like this around his father. His father looked like an ordinary wizard. With a sudden rush, Albus knew that he had to find out about his father's past, a past that his parents refused to tell him and his siblings about.

"Mr. Potter, will you stand by the board. Now class, I will perform a Shield Charm while Mr. Potter throws different curses and hexes at me. Do not worry, if I perform it accurately no one will get hurt," Al's mum looked at his dad and said, "On three, ready?"

"As ready as ever," Al's father whispered under his breath only letting Albus hear him.

"_Protego!_" Professor Potter yelled; the clear blue shield shot out in front of her.

"_Impedimente!_" yelled Mr. Potter. A shot of red light came from the tip of his wand and, upon hitting the shield, bounced off hitting the ceiling. A few of the girls screamed a ducked under their desks.

The bell rang just as Professor Potter yelled out, "I want two feet on the Shield Charm by next class. Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, I want you to stay after class!"

Al, Rose and Scorpius packed their bags slowly, but they remained seated at their desks. They looked tentatively at one another before staring at the two adults in front of them.

When the last of the students dragged themselves out of the classroom, and off to lunch, Al's mum asked, "How's the day been so far?"

Rose was the first to answer, "It's been wonderful!"

"Speak for yourself," Scorpius said under his breath.

"That's great Rose," Albus's dad said grinning.

"Al, tell James that we're going to be having dinner together at Hagrid's hut on Friday. You three and your brother need to be down there by 6 o'clock, alright?" his mother said.

"But I have lunch with Hagrid on Friday, too," Al whined.

"Don't be silly, Hagrid changed your lunch date to Thursday and he wants you to bring Rose and Scorpius with you."

"Ok mum."

"You should be getting to lunch now, so off you go," Al's mum said.

"See you around son and you Rose and Scorpius," Al's dad said.

"See you Uncle Harry. Tell dad I love him," Rose said as she and Scorpius exited the classroom.

"Mum, dad, can you talk to Scorpius's dad? Scorpius is all upset about something his dad said."

"I'll talk to him as soon as I can," his dad said as he bent to kiss the top of Albus's head. (A/N: Harry and Malfoy are friends now, like J.K. Rowling lead on in the epilogue of D.H.)

"Thank you. I'll see you later mum and dad," Albus said as he jumped out of his chair. Before leaving, he gave his mum a kiss and hugged his father.

Al ran down the corridor looking for Scorpius and Rose. He turned the corner that lead to the stairs and ran into what felt like a brick wall. Al fell on his butt on the floor. From this position, he looked up into the face of Scorpius.

"Sorry 'bout that mate," Scorpius said holding out his had to help his friend up.

"It's my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going. Anyway, I'm starving, let's go eat," Al said taking Scorpius's hand.

The trio walked to the Great Hall in a fury of conversation. None of them could quite get over what they had learned so far that day. They also speculated onto what they would be learning from Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall.

In Charms, they learned exactly what Rose had said they would. They learned how to levitate objects in the air. Rose was exactly like her mother, she acted completely smug about the fact she had called their lesson before they had even gotten to school. In Charms class, just like her mother, she was the only one to manage the levitation of her feather, earning her house five more points. She was the only one not to get the homework of practicing the spell.

As they had been performing this spell, the Slytherins had taken the opportunity to mess with the trio.

"Wow, _Malfoy_, I can't believe you're such an embarrassment to your family!" a small mousy brown haired Slytherin boy said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the Howler you're going to get tomorrow morning when your father finds out that he has a blood traitor for a friend!" another added.

"Wait until he finds out that you're hanging with Potter and Weasley!"

"He's totally going to skin you alive for hanging with a Mudblood-traitor mutt!"

The group of Slytherins making the comments burst out into a rowdy laugh. They did not stop their childish antics until Professor Flitwick made his way past their desks. After the groups' failed attempts to perform the task, they were assigned their homework and had five points taken away from Slytherin for mischievous behavior.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had them read from their textbooks exactly what Transfiguration was, and the kinds of things they would be learning throughout the year. It was in here, that Rose earned Gryffindor ten more points for her ability to memorize everything from the textbook. She had recited, like an oath, the definition of Transfiguration making all of her other house mates quite proud that she was a Gryffindor instead of a Ravenclaw. It surprised everyone that she was able to speak in front of the Headmistress, most students were terrified to be in her presence, let alone speak. Nevertheless, Rose plowed on and continued to live up to her mothers' legacy, the legacy of which Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and James still did not know about.

When the final bell of the day rang, all of the students jumped out of their seats. They all prayed that the classes would become easier, even the Ravenclaws of the class had a hard time keeping up with the lecture spewing from their Professors' mouth.

Just as Albus was about to leave, Professor McGonagall called for him to wait. Rose and Scorpius gave him 'thank-goodness-she-didn't-call-me' looks and went out of the door. They would wait for their friend outside of the classroom.

"Yes Professor?" Albus asked tentatively.

"Have you enjoyed your day so far?" McGonagall asked as she bent down between a few desks to retrieve some pieces of parchment a student had dropped in their hurry to exit.

"Err…it's been quite interesting," he replied. His head wrinkled in confusion at her question. Why in the name of Merlin would she want to know?

"Yes, your father used to say something of the sort when I asked him that," she paused studying the young man. "You do greatly resemble your father. You even have his trademark unruly hair." McGonagall chuckled lightly under her breath; it amazed her that Harry's second son resembled him so completely.

In McGonagall's moment of thought, Al began to fidget. He felt uncomfortable under her steely gaze. He had gotten used to people staring at him over the years, but he had hoped that here at school people would just leave him alone. He was sick of people gawking at his sparkling green eyes and awkward stance.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said quietly interrupting his professors' thoughts, "May I ask why you wanted me to stay after?"

"Ah, yes. Seeing as how it runs on both sides of your family, I assume that you are going to be getting in a lot of trouble here as well. I just ask you not to break too many rules and abide by what your professors have to say. None of us wish to give you, your brother, your cousin or your friend detention, but if you push us like your parents did, I assure you you'll be receiving your just rewards."

Al stood flabbergasted for a moment. He did not know what she meant by her entire statement.

"I don't have a clue what you're trying to say," he said rather honestly.

Professor McGonagall cocked her head at the young boy. While still staring at Al, she began to scratch her chin in thought. It was apparent that whatever he had just said confused the Headmistress.

"They never told you anything either, did they?" she finally asked after a moment.

"Who never told me what? Professor, you're confusing me."

"Your parents never told you about the trouble they got themselves into while they were attending Hogwarts. I had thought that maybe with a second child attending they would tell you, but apparently not. Your brother was just as confused as well. I wonder why they have kept it from you all these years. Every other child here knows except the children in question. My God, the same thing happened with young Mr. Potter as well."

Albus had no idea what she was talking of. It was clear to him that her last few statements were not even spoken directly to him, they were more or less thoughts that she had revealed aloud. The quiet ponderings of his professor made him even more curious as to why so many people stared at him and his father. He was determined then to find out what was so bloody interesting about his family.

"Professor," Albus said again disturbing Professor McGonagall, "can I go to dinner yet? I don't wish to be rude but I'm very hungry and I don't want to miss it."

"Oh, right. That's all right Mr. Potter, but do stay out of trouble. Have a wonderful evening," she said brightly turning away.

Al had no urge to go to the Great Hall; all he wanted to do was search for an answer to his questions. The only place he wanted to go at that moment was the library; he shuddered at the thought of entering the dusty precipice.

He grabbed his bag from off the floor and practically ran out of the classroom. After he was out of the door, he paused looking for his two companions. The two were standing a few feet away leaning against the great grey walls of the hallway. Albus swiftly hurried over to the pair.

"You won't believe what just happened," he began slightly out of breathe because of his excited state.

"Don't tell me she gave you detention or something. Merlin Al, it is only the first day and already you are getting into trouble! What will Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have to say about your complete disregard for the rules?" fumed Rose as a response.

"I doubt they would be angry. They would probably give me a slap on the back and congratulation for keeping up the family name," Al smiled.

Rose stared at her cousin; she could not believe what he had just said. "Do you honestly expect me to believe a word of what you just said?"

"Yes, according to Professor McGonagall, who just warned me to stay out of trouble, our parents were troublemakers during school. Apparently, well I assume, they broke numerous school rules and almost got kicked out entirely."

"That is impossible. My mother would never do such a thing!"

"You never know. Maybe Aunt Hermione was different when she was younger?"

"That all sounds like something my father did during school," Scorpius added quietly. It was one of the only times he had spoken the entire day. He was still obviously terrified about his fathers' reaction to his placement in Gryffindor.

Al looked at his friend. He knew that Slytherins usually got into heaps of trouble so it was likely that Mr. Malfoy had been in tons of trouble, but what about his own father? Could he have gotten into as much trouble as McGonagall had led poor Al to believe?

"Well, I still don't believe that our parents could possibly get into trouble here," chirped Rose.

"There's only one way to know for sure, we'll have to check the library. I just don't know where we could find information on previous Hogwarts students," Al was obviously disgruntled. He wished that his parents hadn't been so secretive about their youths.

"Then it's off to the library we go," Rose said as she turned on her heal and attempted to walk towards the place in question.

"Off to the library on your first day of lessons? Wow, you're much more like me than I could have ever imagined," Professor Weasley said coming up behind the three. "What can you possibly be working on this early in the year?"

"Well...err..." Al couldn't make words form. He was shocked by the sudden appearance of his Aunt.

"If you must know mum, we were just going to look up some information on the history of the wizarding world. We wanted to make sure we were all properly prepared for your class in the morning," Rose lied smoothly. She glared at the boys next to her daring them to even speak and ruin her perfect answer.

"I'd think you were up to something, but you probably should brush up on history because you won't be receiving your books until the beginning of class tomorrow."

"Why didn't you assign the books for us to buy over the summer?" Scorpius spoke looking at the brown haired woman before him. He knew exactly who she was because his granddad had told him about her before. He had called her an insufferable know-it-all Mudblood. Scorpius didn't believe everything his granddad had told him, but he recognized the intelligence of his professor.

"Malfoy," she began with a smile, "I wasn't aware until quite recently of my position at this school. I'm also revising the class to more aptly suit students of a less rigorous study style. I've found a new book for the class, which of course I assume you will all like."

"Exactly," Rose said in a tone that sounded just like her mum. "Well, mum, we ought to go to the library now." She grabbed the arms of the other two and started dragging them down the hall. Before they could get very far the professor spoke again.

"I'm glad that you're so eager to learn, but aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"We...well, we..." Rose had no more lies left.

"We were going to stop for a quick bite on the way to the library. We aren't much hungry anyways," Scorpius said taking a step away from his capture (i.e. Rose who still had a knotted fist of his robes).

"Make sure you do eat, dears. Oh, and please don't stay up too late researching. As much as you may think it's necessary, don't overwork too soon," Professor Weasley gave her daughter and nephew a quick kiss on the head, and she ruffled Scorpius' hair before turning to leave the three. She was smiling as she made her way back to her office to get ready for their class. She knew exactly what they were up to and couldn't wait to inform her husband and two friends (i.e. Ron, Ginny and Harry).

As fast as they could, the three ran to the Great Hall. They raced through dinner not bothering to even taste it or speak to one another. When they had stuffed as much food into their stomachs as was possible, they got up and left. Taking the maze-like halls, they walked to the library. None knew quite what they would find, but they felt hopefully that maybe, just maybe they would find something.

In front of the tall doors that opened into the expanses of the library, the trio stopped. All of their hearts were hammering in their chests for reasons they knew not.

"Regardless of what we find in there," Rose spoke softly, "we won't let it get to us. Agreed?" She looked from Scorpius to Albus as they both shook their heads.

Grabbing the others' hands, Rose led the way into the quiet tomb.


	4. Journey Through the Texts

A/N: Wow it's been quite some time since I last updated The BrandNew Trio...I'm seriously slacking here but hey I've had a lot of stuff go down in the last few years including getting engaged! I've got a few open weeks which I hope I'll be able to write and get you guys more chapters of this story. No clue if anyone is still reading but I'm going to continue because I cannot let this amazing story fall to the sidelines. I have no clue exactly where this story is heading, not sure what particularly is going to happen to the trio, but I'll go where the words take me and we'll all go for the ride together.

So last chapter, which I totally just had to reread everything I have already posted, we left off with Rose, Albus and Scorpius shoving down dinner and running off to the library to find out why everyone is so obsessed with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey Through the Texts

The three stood looking up at the enormous doors slightly anxious at the possibilities they could discover about their elders. Their task was forefront in their minds, but they were daunted by just how difficult it was going to be because none of them knew exactly where to begin.

"It's now or never," Al whispered as he took a step forwards and pushed the large door.

As the doors swung open the three gasped in astonishment at how large the school library was. As far as the eye could see there were rows upon rows of shelved books. The Hogwarts library was one to rival any library ever known to man, or so it seemed to the three very young, very small first years.

Rose took a very audible deep breath and stepped forwards. She, more than her companions, was thrilled at getting the opportunity to handle such a vast amount of texts. She could only imagine the wondrous knowledge she could gain.

She strode confidently into the stacks. Looking left and right she tried to make sense of how the library was ordered. She kept in mind how other libraries in the Muggle world were kept with the books sectioned off by literary status as fiction or non-fiction, then by subject matter, followed by author's last name, and finally by year of publication.

"Well this is going to be nearly impossible to figure out in one go around by myself. We must think of this logically. If we are to even begin to find anything we must first figure out exactly what we're looking for. Any ideas?" she asked the two puzzled boys.

"I thought we were just looking for your guy's parents?" Scorpius asked tentatively.

Rose huffed exasperatedly, "Of course we're looking for them! We can just waltz up to any shelf and find a book that's labelled with their names! They will be here somewhere just under a particular subject."

"Well Aunt Hermione did say we would find something interesting in the new books she's picked out for History of Magic so maybe we should look in the history section?" Al threw out cautiously. He himself was a bit of a light reader but by no means was he as accomplished at the task as his cousin was.

"You are absolutely brilliant Albus! How could I be so stupid? Don't answer that," she warned Scorpius with a glare when she saw him open his mouth with a smirk on his face as if he were going to say something. "Well they most certainly won't be under general history of the wizarding world, they aren't nearly interesting enough. Maybe we should begin with books that detail famous wizards of the twentieth century and perhaps some texts about Hogwarts itself since you said, Al, that McGonagall said they were trouble makers. I'd be astonished if they did something so treacherous that they ended up in the school's history, but we can't begin to even speculate at why people treat them as they do."

"Well that's all good and well that we know what kinds of books we're looking for, but where exactly are these oh so inspiring books placed?" Scorpius said getting quite sick of her long-winded speech.

"I haven't got a clue."

"We should all split up and look in different places so we can find them before the library closes. Right, Scorpius you take over there," Al said pointing to the left side of the library, "Rose you take the right and I'll take the back. We'll meet up in an hour to see if anyone at all has made any progress. If you find the history section mark it so you don't lose its place and hurry to the centre as fast as you can. We'll all keep checking the centre of the library to make sure none of the others is standing there. Good luck to you both, let's go."

Splitting up, they all began the time-consuming task of attempting to find what felt like a needle in a haystack.

His time in going through stack after stack of books felt like hours, but in reality Al had only been looking for twenty minutes. He had made it through ten rows, always double checking himself to make sure he didn't miss anything. As he walked out into the isle to begin his eleventh row he glanced back at the centre of the library to check if anyone had found anything yet. To his surprise he noticed an anxious looking Scorpius glancing to his left and right trying to locate his new friends. Al heaved a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to continue searching the endless shelves. He scurried as fast as his could toward the blonde boy with a smile on his face.

"You've found it?" Al asked startling Scorpius who had his back to him.

"Felt like it took forever! I've been standing here for nearly five minutes waiting. I haven't seen Rose yet, have you?"

"No, but she has to be here somewhere. We should run down the isle and see if we can spot her."

They ran off quickly glancing down every isle of Rose's side of the library. About fifteen rows from where she started they found her and both stopped so abruptly on the waxy floor that they slid a foot past the isle.

"I'm so glad we found you. Scorpius has found the history section and we didn't want to wait any longer for you."

Rose harrumphed in agitation, she had been hoping she would be the one to find the section first. It was a library after all and she knew far more about them than her cousin and friend.

"Well are you going to stand there like a lump or are you going to show us where you found it?" Rose said staring intently at Scorpius.

"Oh, er, right this way," and off Scorpius went to an isle near the door. He flew down the isle and stopped at a large section of leather bound books that were all coloured maroon.

Al looked at the shelf of books directly in front of his eyes and quickly read a few of the titles. _Wizard_ _History for the Dumbfounded _by Andrew Jackowski_, An Introduction to Wizards _by Liliana Thies, _Famous Wizards in Magical History _by Felipe DeGenerie, _From Harry to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: A brief look into the magical history _by Janko Mitchrovich, and _The Dark History of the Muggles and Magic _by Samantha Spriggs.

"There is absolutely no order to this entire section! It's as if whoever runs this library knows nothing about proper book keeping!" Rose said agitatedly.

"Why don't we just pull a few books and see what's in them?" Al offered.

"Right, grab a few and put them down. Just glance through the Table of Contents and see if there's anything in them about any Potters, Weasleys, or Grangers."

Al pulled down the first ones he could reach, all of which were the books that he read the titles of.

He sat down and got to work. Soon his brain was going fuzzy with the names of wizards past. It wasn't until his third book that he found something. Reading the Table again he affirmed to himself that he had read the title of the fifteenth chapter called, "Harry Potter: The Chosen One."

Trying not to get too excited as to alert his friends, he urgently flipped to the correct page and began to read. What it said astounded him. When he finished reading his sat for a moment pondering the words he'd just read and wondering if the man the book spoke of truly was his father. His father whom he never could begin to imagine was anything more that an excellent auror, a tremendous flier, and a father to three kids.

"You guys, I think I found something," Al finally said getting the attention of the two. "There's an entire chapter in here about a Harry Potter, but this can't be about dad. There's no way he did what this nutter wrote about."

He cleared his throat and began to quietly read aloud,

_"Chapter fifteen, Harry Potter: The Chosen One. _

"_The extraordinary life of Harry Potter is one which every child has known about since the fall of he-who-must-not-be-named. Potter is almost that of legend. His greatest accomplishment to date has been the defeat of the dark wizard whose name shall not be written herein."_

"Well why even mention him at all if this DeGenerie isn't willing to even write his name?" Rose interrupted.

"You'll see, just let me continue," Al answered.

"_Harry James Potter, son of the late Lily and James Potter, is said to have grown up with __his Muggle aunt and uncle. No records of this supposed extended family have ever been found making the greatest witches and wizards of our time speculate over the exact location that the Chosen One grew up in. Some wonder if he simply went into the care of former Hogwarts headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, or if he grew up in the tender care of a wizarding family who failed the entire wizarding world by not producing the baby boy._

"_Mr. Potter's first act of gallant valour was the original defeat of you-know-who while he was just the tender age of one. His survival against the killing curse is the only know record of anyone having ever escaped death by the curse, let alone facing death in the hands of a maniac dark wizard. The young Harry survived only minutes after his parents were murdered by the same wizard who attempted to end his life. He-who-must-not-be-named was originally thought to have been killed by the curse that rebounded after he attempted to take the life of the innocent child. It is from this failed curse that the young boy received a distinctive cut on his forehead, one which can still be seen today and is unique only to his person. A lightening bolt scar now marks the place where you-know-who's curse failed to kill him._

"_Mr. Potter went on the attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry excelling at his academics and gaining several school accomplishments in the process. His time at Hogwarts remains mostly unknown but it has been said that while attending he did many great services to the school including becoming the youngest Seeker in nearly a hundred years in the school's history, he is reported to have stopped the dreaded creature of Salazar Slytherin, those close to him have stated that he discovered the Philosopher's Stone while it was under the protection of the school, and he won the Triwizard Tournament at only the age of fourteen. He failed to complete his final year at Hogwarts due to second rise of you-know-who and the Battle of Hogwarts which nearly destroyed the school completely._

"_Mr. Potter, as the Chose One, once again defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, saving the entirety of the wizarding world at the Battle of Hogwarts at aged seventeen. Several published articles state that Harry Potter faced you-know-who by himself with no outside help after witnessing the horrible deaths of some of his closest friends, none of which were the constant companions he had throughout school, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley who just before the publication of this book wed in a lovely ceremony in Brussels._

"_Since the Hogwarts battle, Mr. Potter has wed his long-time love Ms. Ginevra Weasley and is now one of the youngest aurors the Ministry of Magic has ever had. The couple expect their first child, a son, in the next four months._

"_The world will continue to look in on the life of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, and, in my opinion, the greatest wizard the world has ever known."_

Albus finished reading and let the words sink into the minds of Rose and Scorpius. Despite having read the chapter nearly five times himself, he had trouble grasping exactly what it contained.

"I cannot believe Uncle Harry did all of that before finishing school," Rose said more to herself that to the boys.

"It's no wonder our parents never told us anything that happened to them when they were young. It sounds as if the world they grew up in was completely terrifying," Al added.

"Are you even sure that that is the right Harry Potter? That could be someone else entirely. Harry Potter isn't exactly a unique name," pipped in Scorpius.

"Oh, it's Uncle Harry. DeGenerie says that this Harry Potter has a scar that's unique only to him, a lightening bolt scar. Uncle Harry has one, he tries to cover it up all the time with his fringe but I've seen it all my life and I know it's there. Furthermore, his friends were named Hermione and Ron Weasley, and he married Aunt Ginny, and their first child was a boy. Mum told me that James is named after Uncle Harry's father who died."

"But there's no way dad did all of this. I can't even see Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione doing any of this either. Mum would kill dad if he even tried to just like Aunt Hermione would do to Uncle Ron."

"It all fits though and explains everything. Albus, this is why everyone keeps staring at Uncle Harry and you, it's because he saved everyone at just seventeen and you look exactly like him."

"It still sounds a little far-fetched to me."

"I can prove it. You remember how Uncle Harry told you on the platform that you were named after two Hogwarts headmasters?"

"Yes. He said one of them was a Slytherin."

"Well this book says that some speculate whether Uncle Harry went to live with former headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. How many people do you know, Scorpius, with the name Albus?" she said turning to the blond haired boy who sat staring at the book they had been reading from.

"Er, I don't know any other than Al. In fact, I've never heard of anyone with the name Albus before."

"Exactly! See Al, this is precisely what we've been looking for."

Al bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he could believe what the book was saying even though everything it said perfectly fit the description of his father, well minus the parts about being a saviour of the wizarding world and going about dangerous tasks when he was only a few years older that Albus was at the present moment.

"I guess it must be true. But why wouldn't they tell us all of this ourselves?"

"Maybe because they wanted you to learn it for yourselves," a voice said from the end of the isle scaring the trio who had been in such deep concentration on the topic that they had failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Mum, you nearly scared us to death!" Rose shouted.

"As I recall Ms. Weasley this is a library. Quiet is to be kept at all times, I thought you of all people would remember that," admonished Hermione as she approached the group. "Now what exactly are you three doing?" she asked turning to Al.

"Well, we were curious as to why everyone keeps staring at dad, you and Uncle Ron. Since it didn't seem like any of you were going to tell us what was going on, we decided to look for ourselves," responded Al looking at his hands which he was wringing in his lap. He felt as if they were doing something very wrong because they hadn't told their parents what they were up to, and because they were searching for their parents' histories.

"It's natural to be quite curious about your parents, especially when they do have quite a colourful history. Now what exactly is it that you think you've found?"

Rose and Al looked at each other, each trying to tell the other with their eyes that there was no way they were spilling the beans and the other should do it. Their non-verbal argument went on for a few minutes before Scorpius realized that neither was willing to divulge the secret.

"Well we...er...found Mr. Potter in a book. He supposedly did all of these really dangerous things before he was out of school including fighting of some foul git who was trying to take over the wizarding world."

"Harry is quite spectacular, always trying to be the hero. Explains precisely why he's such an excellent auror. Some people are just born for such things. If that's all you've found than you've merely just begun. Well off to bed with the lot of you, you can continue your search tomorrow provided you've done your homework. It's nearly curfew and you wouldn't want Filch catching you out of bed after hours. Night, dears." Hermione got up and walked out after kissing her daughter on the head.

Al watched as his aunt left and couldn't help but think that she knew a lot more that she wasn't going to tell them.

"So what do we do now?" Scorpius asked.

"We certainly must continue searching. There's more they're not telling us and I want to know. We have every right to know. At least we found this on Uncle Harry because now we know what else to search for. When we come back tomorrow we must include in our search this Albus Dumbledore, the Philosopher's Stone, and whoever this you-know-who, dark wizard character, guy is," she stated pulling out a blank piece of parchment and quill out of her bag to write down their new list of search terms and to briefly copy down all of the information they had found so far.

"James is never going to believe any of this. I can't even believe I believe any of this," Al mumbled more to himself that the two sitting with him.

"Well he really has no choice but to believe it. Facts are facts. I don't know if we should really tell him until we know more ourselves. I mean, where exactly does Aunt Ginny fit in, or how about my parents? People still look at them just as they look at Uncle Harry so they must have done something."

"People give my father a lot of attention too, but I don't think it's for the same reason your parents' get it. More than anything people avoid my father," chimed in Scorpius.

"We'll look into him as well. Can't really hurt, can it?" Rose said before gathering up her notes.

They all grabbed their bags and headed swiftly to the Gryffindor common room. There was no talk between them as they walked, each was completely caught up in his or her own thoughts.

Albus barely paid attention to where he was going. He couldn't have found his way in the castle any ways. The entire moving staircase, hidden passageway thing threw him off completely and he didn't know if he would ever get used to it. As he walked he thought about how his father was much like the castle, constantly changing in perception with a lot of hidden information that only under the right circumstances would appear. The thought made him slightly queasy because how could he ever get to really know his father if he couldn't even figure out a building?

As soon as they reached the common room they went straight up to their dormitories.

"You have the coolest father ever, Al," Scorpius said lightly as they entered the room.

"I don't know about that, I don't know a thing about him. Everything I thought I knew about my father is like a lie. My entire life he had to tell me all of this insane stuff had happened to him and does he ever mention any of it? No. He sits there and pretends that he's just this regular dad who goes to work every day like every one else and has this normal life. He lives like absolutely exciting or dangerous has ever happened in his life. How can I call someone my father when I don't know a thing about who he really is?" Al said angrily.

He resented his father in that moment for never having told him anything. For never telling him the real stories of his youth. Sure, his father had told him stories about playing Quidditch in school and how he met the Weasleys and Aunt Hermione, but he failed to ever mention what all really happened in his life. Albus felt cheated out of a relationship with his father because the man he thought he knew really wasn't that man at all. He seethed with anger at his mother, and aunt and uncle, too, they all knew the truth and they had never said anything either.

_Never again will I ever trust him again, _Al thought bitterly to himself about his father.

"Don't look so angry, at least your family was trying to save everyone. From what I've seen and heard, my family was on the other side of the fight. I would love knowing that my father saved everyone and was some great hero. I'm terrified that I'll learn my dad was a part of destroying everything. I couldn't imagine him doing anything like that, but the way people look at him it's as if they wish he had never been born. Everyone glares at him like he's the lowest form of scum on Earth and my father just takes it. He's never said one mean, nasty or rude comment to anyone who stares at him or whispers behind his back. He takes it. I'm not even sure if I really want to know what he did," admitted Scorpius reluctantly.

"I'm sure he didn't do anything worth writing an entire chapter in a history book about like my dad. If your father really was some terrible person then I'm sure my parents wouldn't be so friendly with him and would hate us being friends."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still afraid."

"I'll see you in the morning Scorpius," he said as he tugged his curtains around his bed.

"Night, Al."

Al looked up at the carving he had found the previous night in his bed. Staring at his fathers name didn't bring him the same excitement it had the night before, nor the comfort he desperately needed now. He rolled over so he wouldn't have to see the name any longer. He couldn't stand looking at the name of a man that he had lived with all his life and who had lied to him every day.

A/N: Again, so sorry for the long wait. I do love each and every one of my readers, reviewers and those who favorite me, so absolutely no excuses as to why I haven't updated. I just wrote this chapter tonight and I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R! Thanks for reading! And I'm not done yet!


	5. Letters and Lessons

Chapter 5: Letters and Lessons

Albus awoke in the morning having barely slept throughout the night. His mind was in turmoil over the news him, Scorpius and Rose had discovered, and how none of the new information seemed to correlate to the father he had thought he'd known.

Rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes, he drug himself out of bed and began the tedious task of dressing for the day. He was not looking forward to doing anything the upcoming day.

Al walked over to the still closed curtains of Scorpius' bed and yanked them open. As he did so he said, "Get your lazy bum up or we'll be late for..." Getting a good look into his friends bed revealed to him tear stricken Scorpius who was clutching a rather long letter or at the very least several letters.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?"

The other boy just shook his head and tears continued to pour down his face. Scorpius was so distraught he couldn't even begin to make words come out of his mouth. Even if he could make his vocal cords work he doubted whether actual words, let alone sentences, would come out.

Al sat on the side of his bed. He couldn't stand seeing his friend in such a way. Instinctively he wanted to help his friend even though they had only know each other for two days.

"I can help you if you tell me what's wrong. It can't be that terribly bad to cause you to be this upset."

"I...he...it..." Scorpius still couldn't talk so instead he passed over the letter in his grasp and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow as he continued to cry.

Al grabbed the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_When your father and I received the news of you being sorted into Gryffindor, I was most displeased. Your father went practically catatonic at the news. I cannot even begin to explain to you how disgraceful this atrocity is. If your grandfather was alive and knew about this I assure you that you would no longer be enrolled in such a place. In fact, I might say he would be willing to disinherit you completely. _

_You have solely dirtied the great name of the Malfoys and you will not be welcome home any time soon. I hope you take your time in that filthy place you're in to think about precisely what you've done to your father and I. Were it completely up to me I would do as your grandfather would and remove you from there, but, as your father has yet to break free of his complete disappointment in you, I cannot make the decision on my own. _

_Further communications will be sent directly from your father at which time he will render his punishment for this grievous tragedy. If you come to your own senses and wish to come home immediately please return owl, otherwise no communications on your part a necessary and unwanted._

_Most disappointed,_

_Your mother_

"Your mother certainly doesn't seem like she's the nicest person."

"Keep reading," Scorpius sniffled, his words muffled by the pillow he was still hiding in.

_My dearest Scorpius,_

_Words fail me as I'm attempting to make sense of your situation at school. I cannot say that I'm too thrilled about you being a Gryffindor. I fail to fathom how such a thing could have ever occurred. I do not understand. _

_I raised you to be proud of who you are, but to also be loyal and courageous in the face of adversary, and above all to be smart and think yourself through situations. Maybe this is precisely why you've ended up in my least favourite house, well apart from being in Hufflepuff, I don't think I could ever have left the house again if you were strutting through the halls of Hogwarts like some fancy boy. My body shivers in disgust at the very thought._

_My son, there is much that I haven't told you about my time in Hogwarts at your age, but that's history I will likely remain from ever speaking to you about. I am mostly ashamed at my actions in my youth, most particularly my actions towards Gryffindor's. Perhaps it has really been fate to step in and place you in my rival house in order to teach me some lesson, or to simply get back at me for how awful I really was. In either case, I wish there was something I could do to help you through such a time._

_In my heart I know I am most pleased that you are not in Slytherin. My father is likely rolling in his grave that I've even written such a thing. I'm sure he'd tell me I'm some great abomination and disinherit me, I could care less actually. I want you to take the steps needed to rectify the great name of Malfoy, the name your grandfather sullied with his own actions, actions that forced me into situations I would never wish you to be in. I hate to place such a burden on your tiny shoulders, but there's only so much I can do by myself. You are the new generation, the pure generation that is free to think, act and feel on your own, I just hope you at least live up to my reputation in school as being quite devilishly handsome and one of the top in your class._

_A Mr. Harry Potter visited me this morning to explicitly discuss your situation. If I remember him correctly, he said, "If your son really is in Gryffindor than it's quite lucky to be gifted with another great wizard like yourself." I must say I quite enjoyed having him admit that I am such a great wizard, I believe in school he mostly referred to me as an insufferable git so it's quite an improvement. I agree with what he has to say even if it has taken me a while to discover my emotions on the matter completely. Gryffindor is quite lucky to have you even though I think you're better suited for Ravenclaw, but I must accept matters as they are._

_Scorpius, more than anything I want you to be proud of who you are. You come from a long line of purebloods, yes, but that isn't the only thing that defines you. You are more than what the people before you have been. You have choices to make which I will allow you to make on your own. If there's anything I've learned in my lifetime it's that while a father can guide his son along the correct path, he cannot dictate exactly what his son should do. I promised myself when you were born that I would treat you nothing like how my father treated me. I won't force you to do things solely because I want you to._

_There's something more that I think you should know. I'm certain that your curiosity will exceed you and you will search for who exactly the Malfoys have been, but the stories others may tell will likely leave out what they do not wish to speak about and that is that the Malfoys haven't always been as we have in recent years. I know this is very cryptic and you may not understand it now, but you will soon enough because Mr. Potter informed me that you and your new little friends are already searching for who we all are. Here goes the history your grandfather would never wish you to know:_

_The Malfoys have never been above ingratiating themselves with the non-magical community when it suits them. The result is that we are one of the richest wizarding families in Britain, and it has been rumoured for many years (though never proven) that over the centuries the family has dabbled successfully in Muggle currency and assets. Over hundreds of years, we have managed to add to our lands in Wiltshire by annexing those of neighbouring Muggles, and the favour they curried with royalty added Muggle treasures and works of art to our ever-expanding collection._

_Historically, the Malfoys drew a sharp distinction between poor Muggles and those with wealth and authority. Until the imposition of the Statute of Secrecy in 1692, the Malfoy family was active within high-born Muggle circles, and it is said that our fervent opposition to the imposition of the Statute was due, in part, to the fact that twe would have to withdraw from this enjoyable sphere of social life. Though hotly denied by subsequent generations, there is ample evidence to suggest that the first Lucius Malfoy was an unsuccessful aspirant to the hand of Elizabeth I, and some wizarding historians allege that the Queen's subsequent opposition to marriage was due to a jinx placed upon her by the thwarted Malfoy._

_With that healthy degree of self-preservation that has characterised most of tour actions over the centuries, once the Statute of Secrecy had passed into law the Malfoys ceased fraternising with Muggles, however well-born, and accepted that further opposition and protests could only distance them from the new heart of power: the newly created Ministry of Magic. We performed an abrupt volte-face, and became as vocally supportive of the Statute as any of those who had championed it from the beginning, hastening to deny that we had ever been on speaking (or marrying) terms with Muggles._

_The substantial wealth at our disposal ensured us considerable (and much resented) influence at the Ministry for generations to come, though no Malfoy has ever aspired to the role of Minister for Magic. Independently wealthy, with no need to work for a living, we have generally preferred the role of power behind the throne, happy for others to do the donkey work and to take the responsibility for failure. _

_From the imposition of the Statute of Secrecy onwards, no Malfoy has married a Muggle or Muggle-born. The family has, however, eschewed the somewhat dangerous practice of inter-marrying within such a small pool of pure-bloods that they become enfeebled or unstable, unlike a small minority of fanatic families such as the Gaunts and Lestranges, and many a half-blood appears on the Malfoy family tree._ (A/N: all of this information came directly from JKR through the site Pottermore. I have not altered the history at all minus ridding it of a few sentences that Malfoy would not like to tell his son. All rights to this history belong to JKR...blah blah blah)

_Not a single Malfoy has been sorted into any house other than Slytherin in the last century. You, son, are the greatest upset in recent Malfoy history. I suppose a congratulations may be in order for changing it all, maybe this will upset the beliefs of the wizarding world so completely they may think of us differently from now on. We can only speculate at this point._

_As far as the letter comes from your mother, disregard it entirely. Apparently she was under the assumption that my near catatonic state was because I was so disappointed in you when in fact I'm merely just in complete shock. Who could have ever predicted that the son of Draco Malfoy and grandson of Lucius Malfoy would be in Gryffindor? It ceases to amaze me yet. We will welcome you home most sincerely come the next break._

_Have a pleasant school year, Scorpius, and keep an eye on Potter and Weasley, if they're anything like their parents you're going to have your work cut out for you. I may not say it nearly enough, but I do love you son._

_And congratulations on making Gryffindor. I'm proud of you._

_Draco Malfoy, your father._

Al sat thinking over what he'd just read. How different Scorpius' parents were from one anther. He couldn't figure out how such an arrogant woman could be married to a loving father who wanted nothing but the best from his son. It perplexed Al as to how they could still be married.

"Your father seems like a nice enough bloke. Your mum though is kind of crazy. I still don't understand why you're crying."

Scorpius finally sat up, wiping the tears from his face he looked Al directly in the eye.

"My mother just cares about appearances, it's not her fault really. I can't believe I've so completely disappointed her that she doesn't even wish to see me any longer. How could I have know that my being in Gryffindor would be the worst thing to ever have happened to her? I don't understand."

"She'll come around eventually I'm sure. Your father will talk to her and straighten everything out for you, you no longer have to worry. Just remember, I'll always be her for you as a friend, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Al. I really needed that. You know, my father has never once said he's proud of me. I never knew how much I really mattered to him."

"Well it seems from his letter that he just has a difficult time expressing his feelings. Not surprising because it sounds like your granddad was a right nutter, if you ask me."

"Never knew him but my father really doesn't like him. Don't know why though. I guess now we know more about my family. I can't wait to get back into the library again and find out what my dad won't tell me."

"Uh oh, we're going to be late for class!" Al said as he quickly looked down at his watch.

Scorpius jumped off of his bed and raced around his bed pulling out his uniform as fast as he could. In only seconds he was fully dressed and the boys were running down through the common room and running hurriedly down to the dungeons to join the Slytherins in Potions. The pair made it with only moments to spare and joined rose at a table near the front of the class. Both were completely out of breath and huffed as they settled into their seats.

"Where have you been? You were nearly late for class and you didn't even show up at breakfast!" Rose angrily whispered at the pair.

"Sorry, we got preoccupied. Scorpius received letters this morning from home and he was distraught."

"Oh, were they really that terrible? I'm so sorry Scorpius. I'm sure your parents will come around eventually, they really do love you," Rose said looking around Al to speak directly to the boy in question.

"No, it's fine. Actually, my mum was pretty upset, but my dad was actually almost glad. He told me some things about the Malfoys that you should read. More than anything I was surprised by my fathers reaction."

"That's wonderful. I knew it wasn't going to be that bad."

At that moment in walked a middle-aged gentlemen with long, dark curls that were beginning to grey at the temples. He had a strict look on his face and sent off a no-nonsense aroma throughout the class. His dark blue eyes were almost black and they looked as if they were bottomless pits. Pits that if you stared into long enough made you feel like you were falling into holes of despair. As he walked to the front of the class his long black robes grazed across the floor. He walked with a slight limp and didn't even acknowledge the presence of the class until he was past them all.

"This is first year Potions. I am Professor Legrange. You will not speak in this class until you are requested to. There is absolutely no fooling around while you all attempt to make potions. This class can go from routine to extremely dangerous in moments if the proper care and respect isn't granted to the art." His voice was gravelly and sent chills down the spines of the entire class.

As he spoke Rose sat up a little straighter in her seat, hanging on his every word. She had an extreme look of concentration on her face as if all Legrange said was the spoken words of God.

"You will all open up your books, _Beginners Potions_ by Leonardo Petrove, to page five. Can anyone tell me what Petrove says about the cure for boils?"

In an instant Rose's hand was in the air followed by the hands of two Slytherins and finally the timid hand of Scorpius.

"You there girl, the perky one."

Before he could finish his sentence rose was off, perfectly orating the text. "The cure for boils was discovered by an unknown wizard in 1275 in Germany. No one knows for sure why it was created but it has since been labelled as a primary potion in all magical schools throughout the world. This being said, since its creation all witches and wizards have brewed it at least once in their life and most already have it memorized. It's main ingredients are horned slugs, snakes fangs and porcupine quills."

"A bit lacking in originality but acceptable none-the-less. Five points to Gryffindor. In order to accurately measure all of your ineptitudes in potions you will begin brewing now. The ingredients are in the back of the classroom, you have thirty minutes. Begin now."

As Legrange took his seat at the front of the class everyone rushed to start immediately. Most of the students looked petrified that they were being asked to brew a potion on their first day. Al was not one of them. He had plenty of experience baking with his mother the good-old Muggle way.

He grabbed the three ingredients and hurried back to his seat as fast as he could, nearly avoiding being knocked on his bum by a Slytherin who was attempting to push his was to the front of the crowd. Al started crushing the snake fangs as fast as he could into the finest powder he possibly could.

Thirty minutes later and Albus' potion was perfectly complete. He was glad he had picked up his mothers baking skills and not his fathers inept attempts at trying to brew potions. Apart from Al, only Rose, Scorpius (who had inherited his fathers potion abilities), and a scrawny Slytherin girl named June, were able to complete the potion successfully.

A bell sounded throughout the castle and the trio raced to pack up all their things and make it up to the fourth floor for History of Magic.

"I'm so excited to finally have mum for class! I bet it's going to be absolutely brilliant!" Rose exclaimed when they finally slowed down a few feet from the classroom.

"Not bloody likely," Al said under his breath. He knew his Aunt Hermione and there was no way they were getting out of any of their lessons without homework which he was dreading.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy. I hope your day's been going rather well?"

"Morning Professor Weasley," Scorpius said looking up at the woman when it appeared no one else was going to speak.

"Into the classroom with you all, can't be late on your first day."

The trio swiftly walked into the class and sat in the front row. The rest of the class was already assembled and the noise level was almost deafening.

Professor Weasley walked in with her bushy-haired head held high and a smile on her face. She looked around at the excited class who had quieted down a bit upon her entrance, but you could still hear the students whispering behind their hands.

"Now if you please, settle down class. My name is Professor Weasley and this is History of Magic. Now in the past this class was taught by Professor Binns, an unusual teacher who's the only known ghost to have ever taught a class in history. Professor McGonagall has asked me to take over the class after the unfortunate disappearance of Professor Binns. I have completely changed the curriculum and how it will be taught. Now these," she said flicking her wand at stacks of books on her desk which promptly began to move towards the awaiting students, the books began to hand themselves out to each student, landing on each desk with a loud whack, "are your new text books. _A Brief History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot is the premier text for all wizarding schools_. _Ms Bagshot is the greatest renowned wizard historian of the last century. Now that you all have your books, you all will turn to page four and begin to read."

Rounds of sighs worked their way across the class. Al had already anticipated that they'd be stuck reading on their first day of class, it was so like his Aunt Hermione.

Al opened his book and began to read about the goblin wars of the fifteenth century. Instantly, he was bored out of his mind and it began to wander. He kept staring at the words on the page but they soon started to blur in front of him. Time slowed down and Al's eyes started to feel extremely heavy.

As he continued staring at page four of his book he heard a loud pop, and he was startled out of his seat by a huge puff of purple smoke that came directly from the page he had been reading. Throughout the class screams could be heard as one by one, all of the texts popped and smoked.

From the front of the class a loud laughing could be heard. Professor Weasley was doubled over, hand over mouth, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh, dear..." she started, stuttering over her words because she could help laughing, "I guess my brother-in-law got a hold of them."

"Uncle George is so immature!" Rose said rather loudly before looking back at her book and gasping. "_The Wizarding World of the Twentieth Century_ by Hermione J. Granger," she read off of the new title page that had appeared.

Albus stared at his own book which had also been completely transformed into another book. He never knew that his aunt had written a book, let alone had it published.

"That was rather exhilarating. I had originally requested that my text, the one that now sits in front of you, but they were all out of print. That's precisely why no book was required for the course prior to the start of school. Obviously my rather eccentric brother-in-law managed to get a hold of the books a failed to inform me of the development. Apparently he thought it was a better idea to nearly scare you all to death."

As Professor Weasley concluded speaking the bells sounded across the grounds. The students packed up quickly, eager to get out after the startling incident and get down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Before the first students could make it out of the door Professor Weasley shouted out, "Please ready chapter one and complete a fourteen inch essay on the defeat of Grindelwald!"

Al was more than happy to run out of the room. Scorpius, too, looked ecstatic to have the class over, his face was glowing and he had a small smirk on his face.

The continuance of the day was uneventful. More than anything the trio was exhausted after having run around such a large castle all day. Their piles of homework were already staggering. It was only the second day and they had three essays to complete, two readings, and Al and Scorpius had to practice their levitation spell. On top of all their academic expectations, they still had to go to the library and find more about their parents. To Al it seemed like the day was never going to end.


End file.
